disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Donald Duck in animated productions. Films Cartoon shorts Tumblr n6s3ajeLQO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193458.jpg 1935-fanfare-6.jpg Tve19052-19360621-1006.jpg Tve19052-19390901-1183.jpg Tumblr nkezf71H2f1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1934-petite-poule-avisee-05.jpg|''The Wise Little Hen'' Donald losing it in nazi factory.jpg|''Der Fuehrer's Face'' Shitley Temple The Auotgraph Hound.jpg|Donald meeting Shirley Temple in The Autograph Hound. steak donald.jpg|Donald and Louie the Mountain Lion donald pie.jpg Blown up phone booth.png|''Donald's Double Trouble'' Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy5.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy11.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy14.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy15.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy18.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy20.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy21.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy26.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy5.jpg Eyes Have It 5.jpg DD in Buyer Be Wise.jpg 1980-disco-4.jpg Hook, Lion and Sinker - Cooking Fish.png 1947-bootle-3.jpg 1955-frotteur-2.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-04.jpg 1954-volant-2.jpg 1954-volant-3.jpg 1937-hawai-2.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-02.jpg 1959-accident-5.jpg 1959-accident-2.jpg 1936-alpine-3.jpg 1939-gus-6.jpg 1936-cirque-3.jpg 1936-cirque-4.jpg 1953-jouvence-2.jpg 1953-jouvence-3.jpg 1953-jouvence-4.jpg 1940-steps-2.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-5.jpg 1940-steps-7.jpg 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-polo-12.jpg 1936-campagne-2.jpg 1936-campagne-4.jpg 1936-opera-4.jpg 1936-demenagement-2.jpg 1936-demenagement-4.jpg 1953-neighbor-2.jpg 1953-neighbor-3.jpg 1961-ecologie-04.jpg 1961-ecologie-02.jpg 1953-canvas-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-4.jpg DonaldOnPhone.jpg Bellboy Donald 5.jpg|Evil Donald again Donald-s-cousin-gus-poster.jpg|Donald with his cousin Gus Goose Donald and tire patch.png Donald with breakfast aroma.jpg Sgt pete and donald.jpg DonaldAndDolores.jpg Donald pleading daisy.jpg Donald and inflatable water toy.jpg 1967-family-planning-05.jpg 1967-family-planning-02.jpg Dd small raft.jpg Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 2.png Md&g phone.jpg Donald and wild man goofy.jpg Md&g wrecked ship.jpg Mickey donald and buzzsaw.jpg Md&g splitup.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-04.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-06.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-08.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-12.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Goofy fished donald out.jpg 1938-ange-4.jpg 1938-ange-3.jpg 1938-ange-2.jpg 1956-menagers-2.jpg 1956-menagers-4.jpg 1954-diary-4.jpg 1954-diary-5.jpg 1954-canyonscope-2.jpg 1954-canyonscope-3.jpg 1954-canyonscope-5.jpg 1955-beezy-2.jpg 1954-brownstone-3.jpg 1953-rugged-3.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour6.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour4.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour1.jpg Md&g wrecked car.jpg Donald watches daisy make out with another.jpg 1952-verger-4.jpg 1952-verger-2.jpg Donald has goofy in cage.jpg ChipsAhoyattack.jpg 1940-donald-benevole-02.jpg 1940-donald-benevole-03.jpg 1940-donald-benevole-04.jpg Donald chasing goofy with cage.jpg 35514.jpg Daisy with donald.jpg Md&g pulling on boat.jpg Studio cop holding donald.jpg D&g billposters.jpg D&g no sail.jpg Dd and sgt pete.jpg Toytinkers.jpg 1939-marins-5.jpg 1939-marins-4.jpg 1939-marins-2.jpg 1949-birthday-7.jpg 1949-birthday-5.jpg 1949-birthday-4.jpg 1949-birthday-3.jpg 1949-birthday-2.jpg Donald and goofy in car in desert.jpg Donald and goofy at boat dock.jpg Donald's golf clubs.jpg Donald facepalm.jpg 1951-dude-4.jpg 1951-dude-2.jpg Donald spots the bird who messed up the car!.png 1951-lucky-5.jpg 1951-lucky-2.jpg 1952-stitck-3.jpg MICKEYS SERVICE.png BAND CONCERT.png MOOSE HUNTERS.png DON DONALD.png Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan5.jpg Donaldsdiarypark.jpg Donaldsdiaryopenpanstreet.jpg Moose-hunters.jpg Moose Hunters 1.jpg Moose costume.jpg Don donald 2.jpg ORPHAN'S PICNIC.png MICKEY'S GRAND OPERA.png DONALD AND PLUTO.png ALPINE CLIMBERS.png TIMBER.png GOLDEN EGGS.png DONALDS PENGUIN.png DONALDS LUCKY DAY.png COUSIN GUS.png CHEF DONALD.png DONALDS SNOW FIGHT.png DONALDS GOLD MINE.png DONALD'S GARDEN.png DONALD GETS DRAFTED.png THE OLD ARMY GAME.png HOME DEFENCE.png DONALD'S TIRE TROUBLE.png DER FUERER'S FACE.png BELLBOY DONALD.png OLD SEQUOIA.png DREAM VOICE.png Donald's car got a flat.jpg 1950-daisy-8.jpg 1950-daisy-6.jpg 1950-daisy-3.jpg 1950-daisy-2.jpg WIDE OPEN SPACES.png STRAIGHT SHOOTERS.png 1952-ants-2.jpg DREAM VOICE.png DADDY DUCK.png No hunting.jpg 1952-sorciere-3.jpg Md&g ghost chasers.jpg Donalds snow fight 1942 screenshot 2.png Donalds snow fight 1942 screenshot 5.png 1950-attention-lion-02.jpg Donald on boat piece.png Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot.png Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 3.png Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 2.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 4.png 1950-donald-pecheur-02.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)8.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)1.jpg 1938-trappeurs-arctiques-04.jpg 1938-trappeurs-arctiques-02.jpg 1939-hockey-7.jpg 1939-hockey-5.jpg 1939-hockey-4.jpg 1939-hockey-2.jpg Donald as master fred (mcc).jpg Donald-Duck-Toy-Tinkers-Walt-Disney-Cartoon-2013.jpg 1946-yukon-6.jpg 1946-yukon-5.jpg 1946-yukon-4.jpg 1946-yukon-2.jpg MFB Goofy Donald.jpg 1942-snow-5.jpg 1942-snow-3.jpg 1942-snow-2.jpg 1983-noel-4.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-03.jpg Donald and shattered window.jpg Donald is hockey champ.jpg Mickey-and-Friends At-Work.jpg Donald-Duck-Flowers-and-Present-.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Donal-and-Daisy-Dancing.jpg Donald Duck good time for a dime screenshot 1.png Donald Duck good time for a dime screenshot 2.png Donald Duck wide open spaces screenshot 1.png Donald Duck how to have an accident at home screenshot 1.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 6.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 7.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 5.png Donald Duck Window Cleaners screenshot 5.png Donald Duck tea for 200 screenshot 1.png Donald Duck how to have an accident at work screenshot 1.png Mickey-and-Friends Donald-Duck Food.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Donald-Cooking.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-02.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-05.jpg Donald in his train.jpg Donaldpuzzled.jpg|Donald at the end of Der Fuhrer's face, realizing that everything was a nightmare. donald setting up picnic.png donald tending to hippo.jpg Donald and goofy fighting over fish.jpg Donald happy birthday 1.jpg Hd&l sneaking upstairs.jpg End of md&g's whale hunt.jpg Donald fixes teeth of shovel.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-07.jpg Donald tangled with plugs and TV.jpeg Donald reading a newspaper.jpg Donald_Duck_with_candy.jpg Donald face-to-face with Ajax.png Donald_confused.jpg Donald in an electric chair.jpg Donald in a lion's mouth.jpg Donald going over Niagara Falls.jpg Donald_spooked_out.png Pete taking everything out of Donald's refridgerator.jpg Donald's snappy captain outfit.png Mirror glass shattering.png Donald running into fresh apples.png Donald riding a bicycle.png Donald encountering a black cat.png Donald about to run into a cat.png Donald about to crash into a mirror.png Donald_closing_up_the_park.jpeg Donald_sleeping_with_his_devil_self.png Donald_and_his_angel_walking_side_by_side.png Donald_in_Greek_clothing.jpg Donald_being_happy.png Donald_as_Alice_in_Donald_in_Mathmagic_Land.jpg Donald inside his house.png Shameonranger (2).png Donald_ice_skating.png Donald with arrows on his hat.jpg Donald_preparing_to_chop_a_tree.jpg Donald about to chop down a tree.jpeg Donald putting icing on a cake.jpeg Donald digging snow.png Donald looking up.png Donald reading a book.png Donald in a beaten used up car.jpeg Donald with a piggy bank.png Donald putting coins in the piggy bank.png Donald going up the stairs.png Donald cleaning dishes.png Donald Duck Smoking.jpg Donald and Joey 2.png Donald and Joey 5.png Woodbreadnottasty.png Make more shells.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 18.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 17.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 16.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 15.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 14.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 11.png Donald Duck the clock watcher 1945 screenshot 10.png Donald Duck Modern Inventions 1937 screenshot 1.png 1949-beurre-6.jpg 1949-beurre-5.jpg 1949-greener-6.jpg 1949-greener-4.jpg 1949-slide-6.jpg 1949-slide-5.jpg 1949-slide-2.jpg Winter Storage.png Donald captures cnd via toaster.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube2.jpg|Donald with Sarah Jessica Parker in Electric Holiday 1947-shooters-8.jpg 1947-shooters-7.jpg 1947-shooters-5.jpg 1947-shooters-4.jpg 1947-sleepy-5.jpg 1947-sleepy-4.jpg 1947-dilemma-6.jpg 1947-dilemma-4.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Donald Duck Sticking His Tongue Out.jpg|Donald sticks his tongue out at Mickey. Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Donald Duck Leaving the Stage.jpg|Fed up with the chaos caused by the damaged instruments, Donald tries to leave the stage. 1947-heat-8.jpg 1942-parachutiste-9.jpg 1942-parachutiste-5.jpg 1942-parachutiste-4.jpg 1944-gorille-6.jpg 1944-gorille-4.jpg 1945-pimples-7.jpg 1945-pimples-6.jpg 1945-pimples-4.jpg 1940-carreaux-9.jpg 1940-carreaux-8.jpg 1940-carreaux-7.jpg 1940-carreaux-6.jpg 1940-carreaux-3.jpg 1940-fire-5.jpg 1940-fire-4.jpg 1940-fire-3.jpg Grampa and donald 2.PNG 1941-timber-7.jpg 1941-timber-4.jpg 1941-timber-3.jpg 1941-timber-2.jpg 1941-officer-10.jpg 1941-officer-9.jpg 1941-officer-8.jpg 1941-officer-7.jpg 1941-officer-6.jpg 1941-officer-5.jpg 1937-magicien-6.jpg 1937-magicien-4.jpg 1938-constructeurs-bateau-10.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-11.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-07.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-06.jpg 1943-fall-10.jpg 1943-fall-9.jpg 1943-fall-6.jpg 1943-fall-5.jpg 1943-fall-4.jpg 1943-game-12.jpg 1943-game-10.jpg 1943-game-4.jpg 1943-attaque-08.jpg 1943-attaque-07.jpg 1943-attaque-06.jpg 1944-commando-12.jpg 1944-commando-11.jpg 1944-commando-10.jpg 1944-commando-05.jpg 1944-commando-04.jpg 1938-chasseurs-baleines-14.jpg 1938-chasseurs-baleines-05.jpg Singed donald spewing cards.jpg Donald and ice cream cone.jpg Mickey showing donald cards.jpg 1939-beach-8.jpg Ey!.png Donald catches the mousetrap.png Donald Duck the Clock Watcher screenshot 15.jpg Donald Duck the Clock Watcher screenshot 16.jpg Donald struggles to turn off faucet.jpg Donald going to bed.jpg 1938-sang-froid-donald-08.jpg 1938-sang-froid-donald-04.jpg 1938-sang-froid-donald-03.jpg 1938-chasse-renard-donald-12.jpg 1938-chasse-renard-donald-05.jpg 1939-chanceux-10.jpg 1939-chanceux-8.jpg 1939-chanceux-6.jpg 1939-chanceux-5.jpg 1940-tugboat-12.jpg 1940-tugboat-11.jpg Donald looking into claw game.jpg Donald and nickelodeons.jpg 1946-phare-12.jpg 1946-phare-11.jpg 1946-phare-10.jpg 1946-phare-09.jpg 1946-phare-08.jpg 1946-phare-05.jpg 1946-phare-03.jpg 1946-phare-02.jpg 1944-condor-9.jpg 1944-condor-5.jpg 1945-clock-10.jpg 1945-clock-8.jpg 1945-clock-6.jpg 1945-clock-4.jpg 1948-trial-10.jpg 1948-trial-7.jpg 1948-trial-6.jpg 1948-trial-5.jpg 1945-sequoia-9.jpg 1945-sequoia-6.jpg 1945-sequoia-5.jpg 1945-sequoia-8.jpg 1945-sequoia-2.jpg 1946-peinture-9.jpg 1946-peinture-6.jpg 1946-peinture-5.jpg 1946-peinture-4.jpg Donald_Duck_the_clock_watcher_screenshot_51.jpg|Donald Duck in his Jack-in-the-box costume. Donald Ice.jpg|Frozen Donald. ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José Saludosamigospictures (2).png Saludosamigospictures (1).png ''The Three Caballeros Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Joe meet Panchito Dd and dora luz.gif|Donald looking toward Dora Luz Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg Trecaballeros.png|The Caballeros reach Acapulco 1945-caballeros-2.jpg 1945-caballeros-3.jpg 1945-caballeros-4.jpg 1945-caballeros-7.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3027.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4695.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4686.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4819.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4469.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4652.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4656.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4957.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4683.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7987.jpg The-three-caballeros-donald-cactus.jpg Haveyoubeentobahia.jpg caballeros.jpg donald and a bunch of joses.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-7256.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-7362.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-7367.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4195.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4528.jpg Fun and Fancy Free Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in ''Fun and Fancy Free fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg|"Shut up!" fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5271.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6191.jpg ''Melody Time Samba.jpg|Donald with the Aracuan Bird in the Blame it On the Samba segment of ''Melody Time Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg|Donald regaining his color in Melody Time 1955-samba-2.jpg 1955-samba-3.jpg 1955-samba-6.jpg ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2588.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg 1990-prince-06.jpg Fantasia 2000 Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6478.jpg|Donald and Daisy in ''Pomp and Circumstance Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg|Donald as Noah's assistant fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg|Donald learns to... fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg|...never doubt His word! Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6635.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6647.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6653.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6664.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6672.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6699.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6712.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6737.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6745.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6756.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6767.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6771.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6773.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6774.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6778.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6804.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6825.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6848.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6880.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6884.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6896.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6933.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6942.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6946.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6951.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6956.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6959.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6989.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6993.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg|Donald and Daisy finally reunite fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7004.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7026.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7035.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Song-BestChristmasOfAll.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Snowed-In-at-The-House-of-Mouse-3.png 615030A4-E8EB-4A8B-A2C6-624320174269.jpeg Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's House of Villains (011).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (012).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (013).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (014).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (015).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (016).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (049).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (051).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (052).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (053).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (054).jpg The Fates-House of Villains05.jpg The Fates-House of Villains04.jpg The Fates-House of Villains03.jpg The Fates-House of Villains02.jpg Mickey's House of Villains (062).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (064).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (162).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (168).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (169).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (178).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (191).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (263).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (266).jpg|Donald dressed as Jafar Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-2248.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg 2004-mousquetaires-5.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-417.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg Three-musketeers (17).jpg three-musketeers (16).jpg The three musketeers.PNG Threemusketeers 884.jpg|Donald and Daisy as a couple at the end of ''The Three Musketeers ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Donald with his hot chocolate.png Donald with his hot chocolate on a cozy armchair.png Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - Donald is not impressed.png Television Walt Disney anthology series Donaldduck1954.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-02.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-03.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-05.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg 1962-carnival-04.jpg 1962-carnival-08.jpg Pencil draws Donald.jpg OnVacation6.png OnVacation7.png DuckFliesCoop1.png DuckFliesCoop2.png DuckFliesCoop3.png Dd your life b&W.jpg Dd at home.jpg Donald surprise.jpg FourTales2.png 1960-amigos-2.jpg 1960-amigos-3.jpg 1961-insidedonald-02.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake hypnotizing Donald 1961-insidedonald-04.jpg 1960-thisis-02.jpg 1960-thisis-03.jpg 1960-thisis-08.jpg This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg 1960-thisis-10.jpg DD and LVD.jpg Donald.PNG|Donald makes a cameo appearance in ''Mars and Beyond YourHostDonaldDuck.jpg DDstory1.png|Donald with Walt Disney 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-02.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-04.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-05.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-07.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-03.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-02.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-04.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-06.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-05.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-07.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-08.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-10.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-11.jpg Donald applecore intro.jpg Applecore intro.jpg 1957-donald-award-10.jpg 1957-donald-award-02.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-06.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-03.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-02.jpg 1954-present-for-donald-03.jpg 1954-present-for-donald-02.jpg Walt and donald sketch.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-07.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-06.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-05.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-04.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-02.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-10.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-07.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-05.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-04.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-02.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-14.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-11.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-10.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-05.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-03.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-02.jpg 1960-mad-hermit-chimney-butte-02.jpg 1960-mad-hermit-chimney-butte-05.jpg 1960-mad-hermit-chimney-butte-07.jpg 1960-mad-hermit-chimney-butte-11.jpg donald - a duck for hire.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-08.jpg Ranger exchange.jpg 1989-mickey-happy-valentine-07.jpg Tumblr mdnagtJzoj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1959-chip-dale-13.jpg 1959-chip-dale-12.jpg 1959-chip-dale-08.jpg Donald being erased.jpg ''A Day in the Life of Donald Duck Donaldv2-31.jpg|Donald with his original voice Clarence Nash Dayinthelife2.jpg Dayinthelife3.jpg Dayinthelife4.jpg Dayinthelife5.jpg Dayinthelife6.jpg Dayinthelife7.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-13.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-10.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-03.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-02.jpg Aditlodd colorized.jpg DayInTheLifeColor.png Mickey Mouse Club MickeyMouseOpen-donald01.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald02.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald04.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald05.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald06.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald07.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald08.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald09.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald10.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald11.jpg DuckTales Donald&Scrooge01.jpg Admiral Grimmitz06.jpg Admiral Grimmitz01.jpg DonaldOffToNavy.jpg Donald-Cinnamon.jpg Donaldpicture.PNG Donald Ducktales01.jpg Donald Ducktales02.jpg Donald Ducktales03.jpg Donald Ducktales04.jpg Donald Ducktales05.jpg Donald Ducktales06.jpg Donald Ducktales07.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Donald Ducktales09.jpg Donald Ducktales10.jpg Donald Ducktales11.jpg ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg Cinnamon Teal11.png navydonald2.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg Quack Pack QuackPack.jpg Quackcast.jpg Donald Duck watching excitingly QP.jpg Donald,Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Gator AidAnger.jpg YoungerDonald.jpg|A de-aged Donald from "Can't Take a Yolk". BabyDonaldQuackPack.png|Donald as a toddler King Donald Quack Pack.jpg|Donald in a king's outfit in the ''Quack Pack episode "Leader of the Quack" Donald hockey.png|Donald seen in the episode "Hero Today, Don Tomorrow" Donaldquackpack01.png NellyDonaldAngry.jpg NellyDonaldKing.jpg NellyDonaldFlat.jpg Daisy & DonaldQuackpack.png Helga Needlehopper plays Pirate.jpg Kent Powers17.png Quack Pack - Captain Donald Monster1.jpg|"Why, I ought ta ..." Quack Pack - Captain Donald Monster2.jpg Duck_of_Doom.jpg|Donald as the Duck of Doom UncleDlumponhead.jpg Donald cameraman QP.JPG Donald With A Camera.png ''Mickey Mouse Works DonaldCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy CartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in ''Mickey Mouse Works DonaldMMWIntro.jpg|Donald in the Mickey Mouse Works intro Bombenstimmung angeln.JPG Daisy thinks fish are gross.jpg Donald rowing for daisy.jpg Daisys foot.jpg Donald is she going the right way.jpg Donald hide the fishing rod.jpg Cargang.jpg Donald's weirded out eyes.jpg Donald playing the harp.jpg Daisy embracing herself.jpg Donald and pete napping.jpg Donald come on lets go.jpg Whistledon.jpg Donalddaisyatpark.jpg Donald ride operator.jpg Donald’s Dinner Date.png|Donald’s Dinner Date Donald’s Valentine Dollar.png|Donald’s Valentine Dollar Donalds'Dynamite.jpg 1999mikeymanias10104.jpg Donald rocket and nephews.jpg Donald and Goofy Daisy.jpg Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Donald with the Disney Princesses halloweenmickeydonald.jpg DonaldAndTheBigNut.jpg BirdBrainedDonald.jpg Better say something mickey.jpg Mmdd - midsummer night dream.jpg Donald14.jpg|Donald's sailor hat twirling around Carwashers.jpg|Donald wearing Goofy's hat Songs of the south, Mickey Mouse works.png Goofheads.jpg Donald and mickey with the weasel lawyer.jpg Mickey donald and goofy at the police station.jpg Bird brained donald 8large.jpg Donald no no no.jpg House Of Mouse - Super Goof Yikes.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 41) - Pluto vs. Figaro2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 41) - Pluto vs. Figaro3.jpg Howtohsuntedhousedonald.jpeg Nobodyhome.jpg Mickeydonaldindiapersbabysitters.jpeg Daisypowder donaldgroan.png Webbed foot massage.jpg Whitewater Snapshot.jpg 2001-mickeynoel-02.jpeg Donald daisy midsummer.jpg Donald doused.jpg Mmd&d coming to.jpg IMG_4633.PNG|Clara's imagination of Donald being muscular. Daisy Donald together stranded.JPG MMW Daisy Donald small island.JPG DonaldDaisy01��.jpg Daisy embraces Donald mmw.jpg Mickey hugs Donald crying.png Donald_Daisy_song_evening.png ''House of Mouse SorcererDonald HoM.png|Donald attempts to mimic Sorcerer Mickey Donald and Captain Hook.png Mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg|Donald attempting to mimic Mickey's debut appearance TheAngryVillagerPeople-HouseofMouse.png PeterPan&Donald-DonaldWantsToFly.png House of Mouse Iago Appearance.png Doanldbabyhercules.jpg|Donald with baby Hercules Donaldnalasimba.jpg|Donald with Simba and Nala Dalmatiansdonald.jpg|Donald with the Dalmatian Puppies Donaldwart.jpg|Donald with Arthur Pendragon Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse Donald Goose.png|Donald's Goose Family Reunion Donald tries to scare the Queen.png|Donald tries to scare the Queen ... but he fails.png|...but he fails Donald_scares.png|Donald scares ...but Beast bites back.png|...but Beast bites back and_Donald_runs.png|and Donald runs Awww moment.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg Donald shuts Daisy's bill up.jpg Donald sports.jpg Teddy Bear For Ducks.png|Awwww Donald and Hercules.jpg|Donald with Hercules in the sports stadium. Donald and Hermes.jpg|Donald with the god Hermes. Donald and Mulan.jpg|Donald with Mulan. Donald getting chased.jpg|Donald getting chased by Nessus. MushuvsdonaldHOM.jpg|Donald Duck with Mushu from Mulan at the House of Mouse Donald Duck dresses up like Buzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz Lightyear DonaldWoody.png|Donald as Woody Donald Buzz.jpg|Donald as Buzz Lightyear DonaldLGM.png|Donald as a Little Green Man DonaldAnt.png|Donald as Flik Dennis the duck.jpg Donald and Bird.jpg Donald wants to fly.png Wants to Fly.jpg House of Duck.png DonaldBacchusJacchus.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png Donald Mortimer sitting madly HM.JPG House Of Mouse - Donald holding Simba.jpg HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg José Carioca - Angry Donald Duck.png House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Fight.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald Anger2.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald Anger1.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 47) - Clarabelle's Christmas List2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 26) - Dennis The Duck.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 26) - Dennis The Duck2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius2.jpg Donaldwoody.png Donaldflik.png Donaldbuzz.png Donaldalien.png 2001-mickeynoel-06.jpeg 2001-mickeynoel-01.jpeg Snowed-In-at-The-House-of-Mouse-3.png Donald bump unconcious.JPG Donald sandwich mess up.JPG Donaldimpose (2).png Donaldimpose (1).png The Three Caballeros.png|The Three Caballeros Mickey, Donald and Goofy scorlds Mortimer.png DonaldDaisy-bigsecret.jpg Donald running treadmill.jpg Donald Shelby HM.jpg Donald being a donkey.jpg Donald Tinker Bell.jpg Donald applauding Dennis the Duck.png Mickey friends Donald bruised.jpg Donald and the Hitchhiking Ghosts.png|Donald Duck and the Hitchhiking Ghosts Donald wearing Hermes magic footwear.png Donald chasing Aracuan Bird.png|Donald chases the Aracuan Bird in a style of Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Donald Daisy Dennis the Duck.png Donald with Daisy TD.png Pocahontas and John Smith entering House of Mouse.png Donaldspunbycolorsofthewind.png Here I Am.png Wait For It.jpeg Donald Screaming.jpeg See You Next Time.png House of Mouse Lion King Reference.png|Donald holding up Simba, a la Rafiki Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald as a King and Daisy as a Queen in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald.jpg|Donald as a king in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Cowboy Donald.jpg|Donald as a cowboy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.png Donald Duck - Minnie-rella.png MMCH tent.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Donald and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Dancing.png Space Captain Donald.jpg TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg Minnie's Jump Rope Jamboree - Mickey Mousekersize 816.png Minnie's Jump Rope Jamboree - Mickey Mousekersize 885.png Clubhouse Hunt Donald Fanfara.png Donald Duckling 1.png|Donald as a duckling ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Donald Duck.jpg|Donald in the 2013 series DonaldIcon.jpg Disney channel 2013 mickey mouse.jpg Md&g diner.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 3.jpg Goofy melting.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatolandopening.png Potatoland.jpg Potatoland1.png Potatoland2.png M&D wild take.jpg Flipperboobootosis.jpg Reharmonize.png Adorable couple 10.jpg Adorable couple 9.jpg Adorable couple 7.jpg Adorable couple 4.jpg Donald-duck-animated-short-down-the-hatch.jpg CaptainDonald6.png CaptainDonald4.png CaptainDonald3.png CaptainDonald1.png Flipperbooboo.png CaptainDonaldScreen5.jpg CaptainDonaldScreen4.jpg CaptainDonaldScreen1.jpg CaptainDonald1.jpg Donald-Duck-Rage.jpg 2014-mickeyS2-07.jpg Captain_donald_sailing_for_adventure.jpg Donald-Nachos-Tapped-Out.jpg Cloggeddonald.png Workin' Stiff 7.jpg Workin' Stiff 6.png Workin'_Stiff_5.5.png Mickey Mouse No Biking.jpg Mickey Mouse No Laughing.jpg MexicoLosTresCaballeros.png LasMañanitas.png Miguelito.png Duck the Halls-2.jpg Duck the Halls-1.jpg Hulk Donald.png Happy Donald Angry Donald.png 2 Can't Play - 004.png DuckTales (2017 series) DuckTales-2017-2.png Woo-Oo 3.jpg|"Huey, Dewey, Louie, meet Scrooge McDuck." DuckTales-2017-39.png DuckTales-2017-13.png DuckTales-2017-14.png DuckTales-2017-40.png DuckTales-2017-43.png|Donald on the edge of having a tantrum DuckTales-2017-29.png DuckTales-2017-44.png DT2017 Della Duck 1.png|Picture of Donald with his sister, Della DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-4.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-9.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-14.png DuckTales Disney Channel trailer 6.png The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 5.png The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (5).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (6).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (7).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (8).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (13).jpg|Donald tries to protest Della's space exploration to no avail. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (14).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (22).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (24).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (25).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (31).jpg DuckTales - This Season On 2.png DuckTales - This Season On 11.png The Shadow War! (16).jpg The Shadow War! (3).jpg|Donald and the nephews hug each other. The Shadow War! (2).jpg DuckTales - This Season On 21.png The Shadow War 1.jpg|Donald and Beakley tell Webby and the nephews to stay at the dock. The Shadow War 2.jpg|Donald salutes to the nephews. The Shadow War 3.jpg|Donald takes command. Moonvasion! (5).jpg Moonvasion! (6).jpg|Donald and Della finally reunited. Moonvasion! (7).jpg Moonvasion! (8).jpg Mickey and the Roadster Racers Mickey-and-the-roadster-racers-disney-hp.jpg Roadster Racers cast.jpg Uh Oh.png Donald "I'll Get You Down".png 3B29E4EF-BF95-407B-9017-A1DB9452EF77.jpeg Miscellaneous Tumblr my2ubbqcke1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Donald can be spotted on a comic book cover in ''Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom Sg25.jpg|Donald’s cameo in Sport Goofy in Soccermania Cameo Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Donald's and Goofy's cameo in The Little Mermaid Piano Duel.jpg|Donald vs. Daffy on piano dueling in Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Skeleton Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck as a Skeleton Pirate in James and the Giant Peach Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Donald's silhouette in The Lion King 1½ along with Goofy, the Mad Hatter, Rabbit and Stitch Donald Duck cameo in Chicken Little featurette.JPG|Donald Duck in a deleted opening of Chicken Little Don duck t image.jpg|Donald's cameo in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Mick Donald in Goofyimage.jpg|Donald with Mickey in A Goofy Movie mickey-donald2.jpg|Donald as Fred Honeywell in Mickey's Christmas Carol Song-DisneyAfternoonTheme.jpg|Donald tries to steal the spotlight in The Disney Afternoon opening sequence. Duck.png|A painting of Donald is seen in one episode of Goof Troop BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Donald Bonkers.jpg Donald-duck-presents-tv-intro-2.jpg|Donald's TV turning into a present during Donald Duck Presents Com magix.jpg|Commercial for Mickey's Magix cereal Mickeys magix 2.jpg Mickeys magix.jpg donaldduck-tomoreb.jpg|Donald lecturing his nephews on Hudson cars during a commercial for such Donaldduck-asterix.png|Donald Duck cameo in non-Disney film KH3 Let's Play Sora Donald & Goofy.png|Donald in the Kingdom Hearts III Let's Play Trailer Incredible Bash.png it:Paperino/Gallery/Animazione Category:Character galleries Category:Saludos Amigos galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:Fantasia galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Melody Time galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries